


The Grapefruit Technique

by Scuibbles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Food Sex, God has left the chat, Grapefruits, M/M, Oral Sex, kinky weird shit, this is terrible I am an abomination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scuibbles/pseuds/Scuibbles
Summary: Ouma decides to try something a bit different in bed.





	The Grapefruit Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m absolutely sobbing. Me and my friends came across a video called The Grapefruit Technique by accident and somehow this was born. I can’t tell if it’s ironic or not anymore.

Ouma decided he was going to try something new today. He was browsing YouTube earlier in the day, and he saw a particularly interesting video involving.. grapefruit. He was gonna grapefruit his man.

After he had gone to the store and retrieved several grapefruits, in case he did mess up attempting this, he started to cut the grapefruit the approximate size of Shuichi‘s dick. He had carefully analyzed this during their morning fuck, knowing he’d try this today. But of course he would have been able to do this anyway without measurements, knowing Shuichi’s body perfectly. They were lovers, after all.

Ouma had perfectly cut and prepared the grapefruit when Shuichi returned from his afternoon McDonald’s shift. As soon as he walked in, Ouma was being quite flirty. He gave Shuichi a suggestive hug quickly after he came in the house. He softly whispered to the taller man,  
“I have a surprise for you tonight.” Shuichi was already turned on. Though he wouldn’t admit it, all he could think about while cooking those chicken nuggets was the tiny purple-haired boy’s ass.

When night finally came, they had been making out on the bed anyway. Ouma winked at Shuichi and told him to close his eyes. Shuichi obliged immediately, excited for whatever what was to come. He suddenly felt cloth on his face.

“Kokichi.. babe... are you blindfolding me?” He asked. All Ouma did was let out one of his cute giggles as usual. Soon, he felt his pants being removed. He assumed that Ouma was going to suck his dick... but why would he do that with a blindfold? He was sure the other boy knew Shuichi loved to see the beautiful sight.   
He was removed from his thoughts when he felt Ouma’s mouth on his cock. He definitely was getting hard, because god, this felt good. 

Ouma’s mouth came off his penis and Shuichi immediately whined, disliking the absence of the warm surrounding.   
The small man smirked at about he was about to do. He pulled out the grapefruit from under the bed as fast as he could, but eased it slowly onto Shuichi’s dick. He immediately moaned loudly at this. Ouma returned to sucking at the same time as his grapefruit ministrations. 

At this point, Shuichi was very confused as to what was going on down there, but hell if it didn’t feel good. It felt like... Ouma was fucking him and sucking his dick. This felt so amazing, despite him not even being aware it was a grapefruit. It even burned a little, but if anything, that enhanced the blissful feeling.  
Ouma was wearing a wide grin while doing this, even while having a dick in his mouth. Shuichi’s moans were so loud and hot. He was very glad he did decide to execute this plan, though. 

He was planning to tell Shuichi before he came, so he stopped his mouth and pulled off the grapefruit from his cock. He put his hands on the sides of his head, stroking his cheeks slightly before untying the blindfold. He shyly looked up at Shuichi, holding the grapefruit in his hands. He smiled softly.  
Shuichi looked down at Ouma. He could not fucking believe that he was fucking a goddamn grapefruit. He wasn’t angry, only shocked and a bit more aroused. Honestly, that was kinda hot. 

“Ouma, I want you to keep going.” His voice was raspy but he didn’t care. Ouma giggled again and nodded. He slid the grapefruit back on along with his mouth. Shuichi, at this point, was pretty close to his climax. He moaned louder as the grapefruit and Ouma’s mouth at the same time surrounded his hard cock.   
He grabbed Ouma’s hair to warn him that he was about to cum. Usually, Ouma would pull off and stop completely, but this time he didn’t. Shuichi let out a loud shriek as he came in the other boy’s mouth. Ouma, surprisingly, swallowed it all.  
“Ouma I- I thought- I didn’t think you’d swallow,” said Shuichi. He was still panting and trying to catch his breath.  
“It’s a special night, darling,” replied Ouma with another adorable small laugh, rougher this time due to the fact he just sucked dick.

“What even gave you that crazy idea, Kokichi?” Saihara asked, hours after the sex.   
“It’s the grapefruit technique, babe!” He chirped, running to the kitchen to get his phone. Man, was he in for a ride.


End file.
